thedividemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey
Mickey is one of the main characters in The Divide. He's the landlord who saves eight of his tenants by sheltering them when the bombs hit. Appearance Mickey starts with having messy grey hair, a goatee and wearing a t-shirt and jeans. At the end of the movie, Mickey hasn't changed a lot. He is mostly covered in dust, missing a finger and is much dirtier. Personality Mickey has good intentions but often uses a logical demeanor. He's bitter and has a snarky sense of humor. He is very suspicious but very smart and witty. His family died in 9/11, which causes him to be a bit racist and somewhat a survival nut and a conspiracy theorist. Personal Life Mickey used to be a firefighter, as seen through photos. It is also known that he had a wife called Liz and a daughter. They both died in an incident regarding 9/11. Mickey appeared to be very upset about their death, and somehow ended up being the landlord of a building. Story Role Death * Josh * Eva INDIRECTLY Eva unties Mickey in a hurry and gives him the gun that he uses to shoot Josh. Josh is weak, but he manages to start a fire by throwing a gasoline-powered lamp onto the floor. Josh runs away as he is engulfed in flames, and the fire is spreading through the bunker. Mickey and Sam try to put out the flames with their t-shirts. Eva uses this chance to use the only suit to escape through the septic tank. Mickey and Sam are locked outside by her, and the two men slowly wait until fire bursts into the room, burning both Sam and Mickey alive. Killed Victims * Two soldiers * Delvin * Josh Relationships Eva Eva and Mickey lived in the same building, however they didn't seem to know each other. In the bunker, it was the same and they didn't interact a lot. Eva was against torturing him though and presumably saved his life by tossing the assault rifle down the septic tank. Mickey showed to have some kind of trust in her. Mickey told her about the hidden gun even when she didn't untie him. Mickey trusted Eva to bring order back to the bunker. But in the end, when Eva saw no choice, she was forced to leave Sam and Mickey to die in order to save herself. Sam Sam and Mickey weren't very fond of each other. Mickey considered Sam a "little girl" and even slapped him on one occasion. They interactions were minimal, however Mickey wished no evil against him. Josh Josh and Mickey hated each other from the start. Mickey saved Josh from a certain death, however Josh never showed any gratitude for it and often got into argues with him. Josh always pushed Mickey but Mickey never got into a physical fight with him. When Mickey accidentally shot Delvin, Josh didn't believe in his self-defense statements, and he immediately tied Mickey and tortured him. He didn't hesitate to cut his finger off or punching and slapping him. Josh then allowed Bobby to lock Mickey inside a room. The hatred between the two just grew. When Mickey got his gun and was free, he didn't hesitate for one second to shoot him. In Josh's final moments, Mickey asked him with despise, "Are you proud of yourself?" Bobby Bobby and Mickey were never fond of each other. Kind of like Josh, Mickey saved Bobby from a certain death, however Bobby never showed any gratitude for it and often got into argues with him. Bobby always pushed Mickey in a more manipulative and subtle way but Mickey never got into a physical fight with him. When Mickey accidentally shot Delvin, Bobby didn't believe in his self-defense statements, and he immediately tied Mickey and tortured him. He didn't mind that Josh cut his finger off and didn't hesitate in punching and slapping him. Bobby then locked Mickey inside a room. The hatred between the two just grew. Mickey didn't care about Bobby at all at the end. Adrien Adrien and Mickey didn't interact a lot, however they seemed to be on good terms. Adrien didn't like the fact that he was tortured and didn't watch it. Delvin Delvin and Mickey didn't have a very stable relationship. The two would often get into arguments, with Mickey insulting him. Delvin was suspicious of Mickey hoarding food, and his suspicions led him to threaten him with a taser, but Mickey accidentally killed him. Marilyn Marilyn and Mickey only interacted for the most part in the beginning of the movie. Mickey offered her and her daughter shelter, and while Mickey had a hard skull, Mickey always treated her and her daughter Wendi nice. Marilyn often criticized him for his smoking but he ignored her. They were on relatively good terms. Later, their last interaction is when Marilyn becomes deranged and unstable. After his finger's been cut off, Marilyn plays a bizarre puppet show with him. Wendi Wendi and Mickey only interacted for the most part in the beginning of the movie. Mickey offered her and her mother, Marilyn, shelter. Wendi wasn't afraid of Mickey. When she was scared because Mickey slapped Sam, Mickey told her that he only slapped little girls, and that she was a big girl. He also tried to do magic tricks to calm her. Quotes :Mickey: Let there be light. ---- :Wendi: I don't want to be down here. I want to go now. :Mickey: I know, sweetie. But Uncle Mickey says we have to stay. :Wendi: Why? :Mickey: Because your face will melt off and your hair will fall out. :Marilyn: She's just a little girl! :Mickey: I was just fuckin' around. ---- :Mickey: Ever see what happened to those poor Japanese bastards after we dropped Little Boy on Nagasaki? The skin melting off their bones. Faces like... roadkill. Lucky ones died in the blast. And those kids in Chernobyl - eyes and... ears. Shit growing all over 'em. Tumors the size of grapefruits popping out of their necks. :Eva: Enough, Mickey. We get it. :Mickey: What you need to get is if that dust gets in here, we're all fucked. ---- :Mickey: Shame we let those bodies go rotten. :Sam: What do you mean? :Mickey: You ever heard about that rugby team that survived the Andes? :Sam: Their plane crashed. :Bobby: They were forced to eat their friends and family. They survived up there for months. :Mickey: They ate everything - ears, toes, assholes. :Bobby: Uh-huh, arms, legs, brains, the spleen. The only thing they didn't eat was the penis. If worse comes to worst, you all have full permission to eat my body. Yeah, you do. But not my penis. Nobody - nobody but nobody eats Bobby's penis. ---- :Mickey: [after slapping Sam] Don't be scared, Wendi. Uncle Mickey only slaps little girls. And you're a big girl, aren't you? Wanna see a magic trick? I'm gonna take my thumb off for you, alright? [pretends to take his thumb off] Yahh! God, that hurts. Ever seen that one before? :Wendi: [nods] :Mickey: Okay, let me think of another one. :Marilyn: Making your cigar disappear? :Mickey: l''aughs'' ---- :Delvin: This is my ball. You got it out of my apartment? :Mickey: I got it out of your ass. ---- :Delvin: Hey, Mickey, what's that in your pocket? :Mickey: [pulls out sausage] Whether it's making a damn fine sausage or exterminating an entire race of people, those Germans don't fuck around. :Delvin: You're holding out food on us now? :Mickey: I got a couple of bits and pieces in my room. It's my place. It's my right. ---- :Mickey: After a blast everything gets vaporised and sucked up into the atmosphere. And it rains back down to Earth... as radioactive dust. ---- :Delvin: What's the plan, Mickey? :Mickey: Well, my plan was to build a fallout shelter and take it easy while my pain-in-the-ass tenants barbecued above me. ---- :Delvin: [inspecting the soldiers' corpses] Looks like some kind of biohazard suit. :Mickey: It's a radioactive suit. Bet we got hit by one of those loose nukes I've been reading about. It's just a matter of time until one of those hajis got their hands on one of them. :Delvin: So you're saying it's the Arabs? :Mickey: Of course they're Arabs. They've been at war with us for 20 years. It's just that we've been too busy stuffing ourselves at the trough to notice. We should've wiped them off the map when we got the chance. Now it's probably too fucking late. :Delvin: [removes helmet and blood spills out] :Eva: [backs away] Oh shit! :Bobby: Okay, that's fucking disgusting. :Delvin: [removes second part of helmet, revealing an Asian man] Let me guess, North Koreans. :Mickey: You're a fucking idiot. :Delvin: Get out of here. ---- :Delvin: [finds out that Mickey has food hidden] I knew you had some stuff in here somewhere. You crazy fuck. :Mickey: It's a peace offering for... :Delvin: [takes the can at gunpoint] Thank you, uh-uh. ---- :Delvin: [after he finds out about Mickey's secret room] Where's it lead to? :Mickey: The fucking White House. ---- :Josh: Mickey with an oil lamp :Mickey: Are you proud of yourself? Trivia * Mickey might have a few racist tendencies, since Delvin says that Mickey always has a problem with him. ** This is further boosted by the fact that Mickey suspects that the Arabs were the culprits of the bombings and said that they "should've wiped them off the map when they got the chance". Gallery Mickey.jpg| MickeyBox.jpg| MickeyBox2.jpg| TheDivideCharacters.jpg Category:Characters